Cronicas de un viaje extraño
by Hana-desu
Summary: Que pasa si sumas TeenTitans e InuYasha mas una OC hiperactiva que te puede matar y un sicopata que no le importa nada y otro al que le gusta molestar pues si quieres saber entra y leelo! XD es mi primera historia asi que no sean malos!
1. Chapter 1

N/A: este ya lo había escrito en Teen Titans pero mejor lo escribiré en X-over.

Por pequillas razones las cuales era (Ra: nadie lo leia!!) si eso tambien ¬3¬-InuYasha llega y me tapa la boca-

InuYasha: rapido que alguien diga el disclaimer para que no haga mas largo esto

Raven: los TeenTitans y InuYasha no le pertenece y nunca lo haran

N/A: tenias que decirlo en ese tono tan frio T.T.

Capitulo 1: El premio

En la torre T era una dia normal hasta que chico bestia entro en la sala donde todos estaban.

"Miren gane en mi concurso de comer tofu" dijo mientras sonreia y mostraba un gran trofeo brillante.

"O que maravilloso amigo chico bestia" dijo sonriendo Starfire

"Valla bestita ese es un gran trofeo" dijo Cyborg mientras miraba el trofeo de chico bestia

"Y eso no es lo mejor!" dijo alegre el titan verde

" Y que es Chico Bestia?" pregunto el chico maravilla

"Me dieron 5 boletos a Japón" dijo chico bestia mostrando los boletos

"Y son de primera clase" añadio Cyborg "Yo digo que vallamos nos merecemos unas vacaciones"

"Por mi esta bien" dijo Robin "Y que opinas Raven eres la única que podría negarse" (eso es cierto! Obvio que chico bestia y starfire no lo harían)

Raven quien había estado leyendo su libro lo bajo y hablo "Bien, pero solo por que me interesa conocer Japón"

Todos estaban alegres de que dijo si

"Y para cuando es el vuelo?" pregunto Raven

"Dentro de 2 días" dijo Chico bestia

Dos días después llegaron a Japón su hotel estaba cerca de un templo con un árbol y fueron en eso encontraron a una chica un poco mas baja que Starfire con un traje de sacerdotisa (N/A: esa es mi OC are un pequeño espacio para describirla en lo minino)

_Nombre: Atesea Yamada_

_Edad: 15 _(igual que Robin y Raven)

_Pelo: corto lazio y café claro_

_Ojos: verde azulado y grandes _(listo eso fue)

"Mira amigo Robin no es Atesea!" dijo feliz StarFire

"Atesea eres tu?" pregunto Robin a la "sacerdotisa"

La sacerdotisa voltea y efectivamente era ella pero no los reconosio por que estaban vestidos con ropa normal y Cyborg y Chico Bestia estaban como personas normales ( chico bestia no era verde y a Cyborg no se le veia por que le decian Cyborg)

"Si y tu eres?" dijo desconcertada Atesea

"Soy yo Robin!" dijo el chico maravilla

"Robin" le salto encima y lo empezo a abrazar el cual se empieza a poner azul después de un rato

"Atesea cálmate o nos dejaras sin lider" dijo Raven

"Lo siento" suelta a Robin "Que los trai casi al otro lado del mundo"

"Unas vacaciones bien merecidas" dijo Cyborg

"Y tu que haces aquí?" pregunto Robin

"Es que me quede sin dinero y sin celular por que se me callo lo pise y un gato se lo llevo" empieza a tener cascaditas como lagrimas

"Aahh" dicen todos

Empieza a sonar una alarma.

"Oigan que les parece si nos vemos aquí en unas 2 horas a esa hora salgo pero tengo que irme les parece?" pregunto Atesea

"Claro" dijo Star

"Bien nos me vemos en 2 horas" sale corriendo

"Se te olvido la mochila" dijo Cyborg pero era demasiado tarde y se terminaron llendo

Como 2 horas después Atesea llego con un celular nuevo y unas cosas que le pidieron cuando vio a Kagome Higurashi ir al pozo, la siguió y cuando Kagome iba a entrar.

Que haces Kagome?- dijo Atesea atrás de Kagome, Kagome brinco dentro del pozo y Atesea trato de agarrarla pero callo junto con ella.

N/A: eso fue el primer capitulo espero que les guste!!! Por que a mi si n.n

Dejen reviews espero acepto criticas constructivas pero nada de quejas sin fundamento.


	2. Capitulo 2

**N/A:** aquí esta el segundo capitulo! Bueno este es el mismo que el que ya había publicado pero con pequeños cambios P espero que les guste!!!

Al otro lado del pozo 500 años antes esta nuestro querido peliblanco de un lado a otro como león enjaulado y se pregunta

"Donde demonios esta Kagome" grito

"InuYasha cálmate si la señorita Kagome no a llegado es por alguna buena razón" dijo el monje Mirocu calmado

"Su excelencia tiene razón InuYasha tranquilízate" dijo Sango

"Ya me harte voy por ella" dijo arto

Pero antes de que pudiera salir se oyó un enorme grito que provenía del pozo y al instante siguiente InuYasha salio disparado para allá.

En el pozo estaban dos chicas una de pelo negro y largo y otra de pelo castaño corto hasta los hombros, Kagome era la que había gritado

"Como pudiste pasar" preguntó Kagome a la otra chica como si fuera un fantasma

"Pasar, pasar a donde si solo caímos en el pozo" pregunto Atesea con inocencia

Kagome pensó_ "talvez solo caímos al pozo"_ y así salieron del pozo y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que no era el templo que esperaban versi no un gran campo

"Donde demonios estamos Kagome" pregunto gritando

Kagome le explica que están en la época feudal y sobre todo lo demás la shikon no tama (la verdad no se como se escribe)

"Como habrás pasado si no tienes poderes" dijo pensativa

Ante esta pregunta Atesea empieza a desviar la mirada, venia InuYasha solo puso un pie detrás de Atesea, ella volteo le pego al suelo e InuYasha salio 3 metros para atrás para luego oír

"Aaaa un mitad demonio" grito Atesea luego empezó a lanzar pedazos de tierra para sorpresa de Kagome

"Una bruja" grito InuYasha haciendo que Kagome se sorprendiera

"Atesea eres una bruja Oo" pregunto Kagome

"Sip lo soy "como si nada la cosa luego pregunta

"Quien es el orejudo" preguntó a Kagome la cual antes de poder hablar InuYasha dijo

"A quien llamas orejudo bruja" con tono molesto y una vena saltando de la sien

"Quien mas por aquí tiene orejas ¬¬" dijo como retándolo (pues tu también tienes orejas!)

"Mira Atesea el es InuYasha, InuYasha ella es Atesea" los presento Kagome antes de que se mataran entre si

"Kagome por que trajiste a esta bruja" preguntó InuYasha refiriéndose a Atesea

"Fue un accidente ella cayo en el pozo cuando quiso ayudarme" dijo Kagome

En eso llegaron los demás con demás me refiero a Sango, Miroku, Shippo(o como se escriba) y Kirara

"Señorita Kagome quien esta hermosa señorita" pregunto Miroku para luego hacer su famosa pregunta

"Le gustaría tener un hijo con migo" para ganarse un golpe de parte de Sango

"Mucho gusto yo soy Sango, el es Shippo, ella es Kirara y el es el monje Miroku" dijo con una sonrisa y señalando a los del nombre

"Mucho gusto yo soy Atesea Yamada" dijo sonriendo

"Kagome llévate a la bruja a tu época" dijo InuYasha

"Deja de llamarme bruja perro ¬¬"dijo enojada

"Te llamo como a mi se me de la gana bruja ¬¬"dijo también enfadado

Volviendo al tiempo actual 5 chicos llegaron buscando a cierta bruja pero no la vieron, chico bestia se convirtió en perro para oler a Atesea con ayuda de su mochila la cual olvido siguió el rastro hasta el pozo.

"Viejo aquí se acabo el rastro" dijo apuntando al pozo

"Pero no hay nadie hay "dijo Robin asomándose para luego caerse adentro Raven trato de ayudarlo pero no puedo y los dos se cayeron. Los demás se fijaron si estaban adentro pero para su sorpresa no.

"Donde están" preguntó Chico Bestia

"No se pero creo que no los vamos a ver pronto" dijo Cyborg

En el otro lado del pozo Atesea e InuYasha seguían peleando hasta que Robin y Raven salieron del pozo

"Robin, Raven que hacen aquí" pregunto Atesea y todos voltean a donde ella mira

Este no me gusto tanto como el otro pero este no tiene errores ortográficos P creo OoUu bueno dejen reviews!!! Y si me gustan las caritas y estos!! Asi que acustumbrense!! XD Sayonara


	3. Chapter 3

Yo: aquí esta el tercer capitulo n

Hola!! Ya me di cuenta de que el otro capitulo si tenía errores ortográficos como que escribí Mirocu en lugar Miroku. Como sea mi hermano me ayudara a escribir el fic (para que no le haga nada a su personaje -.-U) disfruten del capitulo!! Wiii!!

Ra: No le pertenecen ni los Teen Titans, ni Inuyasha, ni el personaje de su hermano (obvio, no?).

* * *

"Atesea, que es este lugar?"- pregunto Robin

Atesea con ayuda de Kagome le explican todo a Robin y Raven, se presentan y blah, blah blah. (N/A: si ya se soy floja!)

Mientras en el otro lado del pozo, se ve una sombra de 1.80 y algo y una gárgola? Pero desde cuando hay gárgolas en el templo Higurashi.

"Donde esta?"- pregunto monótonamente la sombra

"No donde, si no cuando"- dijo la ahm…gárgola?

"Bien cambiare eso, Cuando estan?"- dijo nuevamente monótonamente la sombra

"Yo diria a unos 300 no 500 años al pasado" dijo la otra sombra (N/A: ya quedo claro que no es una gárgola .U)

"Por que sera que esa mocosa siempre se mete en problemas" pregunto la primera sombra.

"Porque es una bruja? Siempre se meten en problemas. Por eso los humanos las han cazado por siglos…eso y generalmente son malvadas como el diablo y feas como una blasfemia." Respondio la segunda sombra.

"Ni ella ni la otra son feas…que yo sepa." Replico la primera.

"Por eso dije 'generalmente', mi amigo." Dijo la segunda sombra. "Deberiamos seguirla? Ya sabes, para que 'no se meta en problemas'." Dijo con una sonrisa maligna.

"Claro, es nuestro 'deber'."Le respondio su camarada imitando su sonrisa. La segunda sombra se para demostrando ser mas alto que su compañero alzandose a una estatura de casi 2 metros. Después de asentir ambas sombras desaparecen y los Teen Titans parados alrededor del pozo sienten una corriente de aire entrar al pozo.

"Sintieron eso?" Pregunto Cyborg.

"Viejo, senti un escalofrio recorrer todo mi verde cuerpecito." Contesto el unico chico verde en el mundo.(N/A: que yo sepa O.o??)

Del otro lado del pozo (de nuevo). Atesea, Raven, Robin y los otros sintieron un escalofrio.

"Que fue eso?" Pregunto Shippo.

"Se siente…raro." Dijo Raven, ganando miradas sorprendidas de Robin y de Atesea.

"Huele a…sangre. Grandes cantidades de sangre." Dijo Inuyasha.

"Siento…una gran cantidad de instinto asesino y ni una gota de compasión." Dijo Miroku.

"Oh, no puede ser." Murmuro Atesea, aunque esto probo ser inútil ya que esta parada al lado de un hibrido mitad perro.

"Que no puede ser?" Pregunto Inuyasha. Atesea lo volteo a ver con algo de panico en sus ojos pero se tranquilizo después de un momento.

"Nada. No se de que hablas." Dijo fingiendo demencia. (bueno esa no la finje ¬¬) Inuyasha se le quedo viendo con desconfianza pero decidio ignorarlo por el momento…pero lo recordara después.

"Ah, por cierto…Atesea, aquí esta tu mochila." Dijo Raven.

"Ah, gracias!!" Dijo Atesea abriendo su mochila. En cuanto la abre, sale disparad una bala roja.

"Niña! Tienes que limpiar ese lugar! Estuve atrapado junto a un sándwich de aguacate!" Dijo un petirrojo rojo (Oh, la redundancia.) de ojos cafes. Mientras todos tenian cara de sorpresa, Atesea se coloco un dedo bajo el menton.

"Yo no he comido aguacate en meses. Según yo era de queso blanco." Dijo ella, a lo que todos reaccionaron como se esperaria…callendo al estilo anime.

"Que asco!" dijeron InuYasha y el pájaro.

"Atesea, y ese pájaro?" pregunto Shippo

"A el es…." La interrumpe el pájaro

"Buenas tardes mi nombre es William, mucho gusto" dijo inclinándose con un ala enfrente y otra atrás

"Demasiado formal" dijo Atesea con una gota al estilo anime en su cabeza

"No es mi culpa que tengas los modales de un simio epiléptico…pensándolo bien el simio tiene mejores modales que tu" dijo William.

"Tu pequeño…" dijo Atesea tratando de golpear a Will el cual escapaba de los golpes.

"Que?, yo pequeño que?" dijo William con mirada de "di una grosería y te are la vida un infierno" (N/A: la verdad no se si aya una mirada así Ô.óU)

"Pájaro" dijo con una sonrisa "inocente"

Mientras tanto en un lugar cerca de ahí.

"Que demonios esta usando?" dijo entre dientes la sombra mas baja

"Parece un traje de…miko?" dijo la otra sombra haciendo la cabeza para un lado de una manera casi inocente. (N/A: O.OUU)

"No por mucho tiempo" volvió a decir entre dientes mientras levantaba la mano derecha.

"No creo que quieras hacer eso" dijo la otra sombra meneando el dedo índice

"Por que?" dijo otra vez entre dientes la sombra malhumorada

"Por que hay tres hombres ahí y por lo menos uno es un pervertido" dijo la sombra mas alta

"Maldición" susurro la sombra malhumorada

La sombra mas alta saca una daga de su bota y comienza a mirar el filo "Podríamos matarlos" con una sonrisa sádica y un brillo maniático en sus ojos.

"No me tienes" dice como si estuviera luchando consigo mismo.

"Es lo que hago mejor" y guarda la daga.

"Ahh…y que hacemos?" dijo calmandose la sombra mas baja.

"No se tu, pero yo voy a quedarme aquí. A ver que clase de caos puedo crear aquí y cuantas chicas puedo conquistar" riendose un poco pervertidamente

"Que remedio, tendre que quedarme aquí para asegurarme de que no destruyas el mundo…todavía" dijo monótonamente la sombra mas baja.

"Sabes que quieres hacerlo" dijo sonriendo psicoticamente

La otra sombra le contesta con la misma sonrisa y dice" si, lo se"

"Pero vamos a necesitar disfraces" dijo la sombra mas alta viendo su ropa

La otra sombra agarra su camiseta y se le queda viendo" cierto" dijo después de ver su ropa.

"Vamos por los disfraces" dijo la sombra mas alta, la otra sombra asintió y desaparecieron al estilo Dragon Ball Z.

Mientras con los otros sienten una brisa del lado opuesto de donde el viento sopla e InuYasha recibió un zape. (N/A: XD)

"Auu!!" dijo InuYasha

* * *

Termine fueron tres hojas enteras me siento tan contenta conmigo misma TwT y prometo no tardar tanto con los proximos capitulos y el zape a Inu fue solo por diversión XD sayonara!! Y no olviden dejen review onegai!! nwn


End file.
